


Good Versus Evil

by My_Alter_Ego



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: Diana has some thoughts about Neal.
Relationships: Diana Berrigan & Neal Caffrey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Good Versus Evil

Diana likes Neal, not in a romantic way, of course. He’s more like the annoying little brother you had to babysit who was always getting into some kind of mischief. He didn’t hesitate to push your buttons if it got him attention. Maybe he thought that was better than being ignored. Childish, certainly, but Diana suspected that beneath the suave, urbane, man-of-the-world exterior, there really was just a little boy hidden away longing to be noticed, appreciated, perhaps even loved. She believes he’s really craving some type of validation, and his situation brings an old Cherokee legend to mind about the two mythical wolves at war within each of us. One is evil and the other is good. The one who ultimately wins the fight is the one that you feed. The question is, which wolf within Neal will survive? 


End file.
